Back
by ZoeyGleek
Summary: This is the thing, I convinced Ryder to come back with a song and we became a couple, but someone else got me confused.
1. Chapter 1

After the spring hollydays were over, I keep on cheering McKinley Titans, people sees me as the popular cherrio who is also a winner in regionals. I saw Ryder dating Celeste (the cherrio with the neckbone), they went to Breaksticks, and everywhere we went, he said after he found out who Katie was we could hang out, it seems he forgot it.

"Kitty, glee club meeting now!" Sam said dragging me to the choir room.

"What is going on?" I asked on the way.

"We need more people on the Glee Club."

"You mean Ryder back? I already prepare something."

Glee club was pretty empty when I arrived.

"Where is everyone?" Marley asked reading my mind.

" Ryder left us, Artie went to tour his new College, Brittany is explaining the Brittany code and Tina is sick." Blaine answered.

" Come guys! Now we are on our way to become Nationals winners!" Sam cheered.

"We need Ryder back..." Unique said. I left the auditorium, I couldn't stay there without wishing to punch Unique, if only she never catfished him... I ran to the football field, there he was, with his georgeous dance moves. "Kitty, focus" I said to myself. He came to me, my heart beat accelarate, but I just slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed. I didn't get it, why did I slap him? why was I there any way? Oh yeah, he left me, I mean, the Glee Club.

"You left, remember?"

"I announced that at Regionals."

"Come on Ryder, we need you, because of you we won..."

"You'll be fine, they still got you." Wait, was he flirting with me?

"Leave the flirting for yourself and come to the choir room to see a number I prepared for you."

"You won't convince me to return."

"Bet on it..." she said leaving him behind on her way back.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I went for my guest..." she said as Ryder followed her.

"You convinced Ryder to...!" Unique and Jake were cheering.

"Not yet. Have a sit Ry, I promise I won't bite."

_Me: Hey, boy you never had much game  
so I needed to upgrade  
so I went and walked away way way  
now, I see you've been hanging out  
with that other girl in town  
looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
__Remember all the things that you and I did first? __  
and now you're doing them with her  
remember all the things that you and i did first?  
you got me, got me like this  
and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
and everywhere we went, come on!  
and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
you got me, got me like this  
__Boy you can say anything you want __  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back_

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
she ain't got a thing on me  
tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
you clearly didn't think this through  
if what I've been told is true  
you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
and now you're doing them with her  
remember all the things that you and I did first?  
you got me, got me like this  
and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
and everywhere we went, come on!  
and now you're taking her to every restaurant  
you got me, got me like this

Boy you can say anything you want  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
now i feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back

_ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine __  
when I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
ohhh, and you might be with her  
but I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
and now you're doing them with her  
remember all the things that you and I did first?  
you got me, got me like this!

_Boy you can say anything you want __  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
now i feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
__ohhh, I want you back __  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back  
__ohhh, I want you back __  
I want you back  
wa-want you, want you back_

"Kitty, I..."

"Just come back bro." Jake interrupted.

"Okay." he grinned at me and after the rehearsal, Sam pushed me against the lockers.

"I've told you I was going to make him come back."

"Did you mean all the song?"

"What do you mean? Yes, I want him back at glee club..."

"And the other girl is Celeste?"

"Why are you making so many questions?" I asked as he came closer, I was about to have a heart attack, I want Ryder, what was Sam doing?" Well, yes, I meant all the song..."I confessed. "That means I like Ryder though that is not of your business."

"Who was there when he was dating Celeste?"

"Come on, we barely speak to each other."

"I'm a man of more than words."

"Didn't you sang that to your girlfriend who turned out to be lesbian? Ah, no, it was for her creepy fat cat."

"I'm trying to tell you that you did a great performance, you show all your talents."

"I thought everyone appreciated Tina, Brittany, Blaine, Jake, Marley, anyone else instead of me."

"Well, let me be the first one to tell you that we are very lucky to have you in the team."

"Ryder already did that."

"Kitty? Sam? What are you doing?" Ryder asked.

"Just talking dude." Sam answered walking away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks."

"I've been thinking, would you like to hang out?"

"What about Celeste?"

"We are friends, why?"

"I thought she was your girlfriend..."

"She is dating Rick."

"Oh, she lied." I thought disappointed, I thought we were friends.

"Are you free on Friday after the game?"

"Yes, sure, I'll be there cheering for you."

* * *

Thursday arrived, Sam send me a text for another glee club meeting at the auditorium, but I was shock to find that he was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?"

"I lied, I roomed the auditorium for us, to have some privacy."

"why?"

"Don't you see it?"

"You are being creepy."

"Tell me you are not going on a date with Ryder tomorrow."

"I told you it is not of your business. Hey, why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm looking for a way to tell you something."

"Well try to use more than words..." I laughed.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." he said showing me his guitar. "Please be comforable..." he said pointing at the pillows and blanket on the stage.

"Are you going to sing a lullaby?"

"Not really, but if you faint I won't be able to grab you."

"Faint?"

Sam: I shouldn't love you but i want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but i can't move  
I can't look away

And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not  
Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feelings takin control  
Of me and i can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Though you should know  
I've tryed my best to let go of you  
But i don't want to  
I just gutta say it all before you go  
Just so you know

It's gettin hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much i can't say  
And do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look away

And i dont know how to be fine when i'm not  
Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feelings takin control  
Of me and i can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Though you should know  
I've tryed my best to let go of you  
But i don't want to  
I just gutta say it all before you go  
Just so you know

This emptyness is killin me  
I'm wonderin why i've waited so long  
Lookin back i realize it was always there to be spoken  
Now i'm waitin here  
Been waitin here

Just so you know  
This feelings takin control  
Of me and i can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Though you should know  
I've tryed my best to let go of you  
But i don't want to  
I just gutta say it all before you go  
Just so you know

I found myself crying, he just told me he loves me, but, how? when?

"Please say something." he begged.

"I..." I was dizzy, I loved Ryder, or that is what I believe, but Sam wasn't a bad candidate. Somehow I finished kissing him, and he kissed me back, OMG, I'm suppose to be dating Ryder, what is on my mind? If I tell Ryder I kissed Sam, I will lose him forever and he would leave glee club again! So many thoughts were on my mind when I felt the blackout.

I woke up on the nurse, Ryder was grabbing my hand. Wait, Ryder? Where was Sam? How did I reach the nurse? What did Sam tell Ryder?

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, why would I be mad." I sighed, he didn't know.

"I..."

"Sam told me, you were practicing your cheerios routine so hard to impress me that you fainted, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case, yes I'm mad, you don't need to impress me, you are already my girlfriend."

"Wait, what? when?"

"I thought that since we are dating we are a couple, aren't we?"

"Oh, yeah, yes, I'd love that."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder and I were walking home after the amazing date we had. When he won the game he pointed at me and hugged me with all his energy, he took me to an park, we went to a rollercoaster where I squeezed his hand really hard, and also to the horror house where he grabed me in order to keep me safe. Then we had dinner at Breaksticks, made many jokes, and talked a lot.

"Thanks Ryder, this night has been amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." he said and softly kissed me.

"Sweet Dreams love." he added while I entered home.

On Sunday, Artie asked me to go to help him with a project he was making, I was shocked to find there someone else.

"Why is Trothy Mouth here?" I asked.

" He is going to be your co-star in my short movie, and I thought it would be great for my cast to meet."

"And since we are going to play couple, maybe we should get in know each other better." Sam added.

"Wait, a couple?"

"Haven't you read the mail I sent you?" Artie asked.

" I haven't recieved anything."

"Well, here you got a copy." he said giving me a short script.

"I know we will make an amazing job together." Sam grinned.

"I know that if you keep on smiling at me like a stupid little ken doll, I'll punch you."

"Hey! It seems you two have chemistry..."

"No, actually I'm a senior..."

I stared at Artie annoyeed, how was I suppose to work with him? He had been asking me about the kiss since Friday, I've to turn of my phone so that he didn't intefer in my date with Ryder.

"Come one guys, let's make the first shoot." he said taking us to his basement or as he calls it "his studio"

"Okay Sam, here is your backstory, you are the quaterback of the football team with one thing on your mind, texting your girlfriend."

"Got it coach."

"Can we make this faster?" I asked.

"And while you do the typical stupid girl..." Artie continued.

"I don't do anything stupid." I interrupted.

"That's for sure, I read the poems that you wrote for the school blog." Sam agreed.

"You read?... I mean, thank you." I said surprised.

"She shouldn't be stupid, her character should be just like her, smart and you know, different." he added.

"Fine, rewrite." Artie said. "You are actually and intellectual teen poet who is driving to a big poetry party where everybody rhymes until they pass out"

"There you go, was that so hard?" Sam replied making Artie sighed.

"So you are texting your boyfriend, and in a moment of cruel irony, the two texting lovers crash and they die."

"That is so sad, young love at the moment of their first bloom, crushed" the blonde said.

"You know Sam, you surprise me." I admited making him smile and nod.

"Okay, everyone eyes on me." Artie said trying to make us focus. "And so we learn not to text and drive."

"Why can we be at the same car? If she were my girlfriend I would never wanna be apart from her." Sam said.

" Cause if you were in the same car, you wouldn't be texting each other, and you need to be texting each other, that is what causes the crash! I'll show you." he said showing us two small cars made of plastic. " This car crahes with this care, ball of flame, you die and you got the message."

"But why do we have to die? It's okay if I have to die, but she shouldn't." Sam replied."That would be depressing."

"You know he has got a point, I could just break my leg" I said.

"And I would visit you everyday in the hospital, bring you flowers and write you everyday."

"Aww, you would?" I asked.

"No, no, no, you are changing the entire movie, it doesn't make any sense and I need to make an amazing visual art project to assure a perfect start in college."

"Okay, we'll follow your rules, but calm down Artie." Sam said.

When we fished, Sam drove me home.

"How are things going on with Ryder?"

"Great, we kissed on Friday, and had the best date ever."

"You say?"

"Yeah."

"Kitty, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Quit playing games with my heart." he said as I get out from the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You know you can dump Ryder, right?"

At Glee club he performe with the boys Quit Playing games with my heart by the Backstreet Boys.

_Sam: Baby, oh_  
_Even in my heart I see_  
_You're not bein' true to me_  
_Deep within my soul I feel_  
_Nothing's like it used to be_  
_Sometimes I wish I could turn back time_  
_Impossible as it may seem_  
_But I wish I could so bad baby_  
_Quit play's games with my heart_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart)_  
_Before you tear us apart (my heart)_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
_I should've known from the start_  
_You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)_  
_You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart)_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
_Ryder sang pointing at me: I live my life the way_  
_To keep you comin' back to me_  
_Everything I do is for you _  
_So what is it that you can't see_  
_Sometimes I wish I could_  
_Turn back time, impossible as it may seem_  
_But I wish I could so bad, baby_  
_You better quit playin' games with my heart_  
_Quit playin' games_  
_Jake: Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong_  
_Don't leave me hangin' here forever_  
_Artie: Oh baby, baby this is not alright, let's stop this tonight_  
_Baby, oh_  
_The boys: Quit playin' games_  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na baby_  
_Na na na na na_  
_Sometimes I wish I could_  
_Turn back time, impossible as it may seem_  
_But I wish I could so bad, baby_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na baby_  
_Na na na na na_

Ryder came to me and noticed something was wrong with me, he is smart, is not a surprise for me.

"What is wrong Kitty?"

"I'm fine."

"Now say it sincerly, look me in the eyes and tell me, what is it? who is the guy?"

"It is no one, seriously Ryder, I..."

"Kitty, great work yesterday, it's reminds me to our last winter, you and I all..."

"Shut up Sam, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You totally know what I'm talking about, but you don't want Ryder to find out that we made fire together and..."

"and then you broke my heart, I read that text Quinn sent to you.." I interrupted.

"I didn't know you have that hard winter..." Ryder said worried.

"I'm okay now that we are together..." I said hugging Ryder while I saw Sam making an effort to smile. Why do I miss that boy? He was suppose to be a winter adventure, no more!

_Sam: I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
_How's life, tell me how's your family?_  
_I haven't seen them in a while._  
_Me: You've been good, busier then ever._  
_We small talk, work and the weather_  
_Sam: Your guard is up and I know why._  
_Cause the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind._  
_Me: You gave me roses and I left them there to die._  
_Both: So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,_  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._  
_Sam: I go back to December all the time._  
_Me: These days I haven't been sleeping_  
_Staying up playing back myself leaving,_  
_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._  
_Sam: And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_  
_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_  
_Realized that I loved you in the fall._  
_Both: Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind._  
_Me: You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye._  
_Both: So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._  
_And I go back to December all the time._  
_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind._  
_Sam: I go back to December all the time_  
_Me: I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,_  
_And how you held me in your arms that September night,_  
_The first time you ever saw me cry._  
_Sam: Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
_Me: Probably mindless dreaming_  
_Sam: If we loved again I swear I'd love you right._  
_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._  
_Me: But this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Sam: Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,_  
_Both: And I go back to December._  
_Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_  
_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._  
_I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright._  
_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind._  
_Me: I go back to December all the time._

Ryder left after I sang my last verse, he knew I meant the song, but not to him anymore. Sam Evans, how in Earth did I end up singing that Taylor Swift song with you? Oh, yeah, it was my idea...

Flashback...

"We should performe this song some day at glee club..." I said while we were slow dancing at his place.

"After hollidays?"

"Yeah, and we will, no matter what, deal?"

"Deal." he said kissing me softly.

End of flashback...

"Ryder, please come back... I want you with me..."

"I want you to be happy, I don't want to be the one that stops you."

"You make me happy, Sam was just a december boy, winter, nothing more, I've always wanted you. Let me prove it to you!"

"No, it's okay, I believe you, I love you so much." he said grabbing me close, he is soo sweet.

_Me: Everyday, I try to play, another game_  
_But my heart cant take it._  
_I try to find, another boy,_  
_But all the while, I cant face it._  
_Why do I miss you so much?_  
_I wanna stop this hurt inside_  
_Oh baby please, give us one more try_

_(Marley and Tina: Baby Come Back)_

_I see you out with all your friends_  
_Laughin it up as you pretend_  
_To have a good time, (Tina: good time)_  
_I know cause I'm living the same lie (Marley: same lie)_  
_So one of us has got to say_  
_We can't keep living this same way_  
_So Ill be the one_  
_Yeah Ill say it, Ill say it, Ill say it, Ill say it again_

_Baby Come back to me_  
_In my heart I still believe_  
_We were meant to be_  
_Together so whatever it takes (Unique: Baby Come Back)_  
_Baby come back to me_  
_I should have never set you free_  
_My baby_  
_Come back (Sugar: Baby Come Back)_

_Me: You know you miss your baby _  
_And I can see that you think about me_  
_So why do you act like you dont care_  
_Like all this love between us isnt there_  
_I know that you're upset_  
_I know I did you wrong_  
_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain Ive caused_  
_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,_  
_Its you and me_  
_So I sing_

_Baby Come Back!_

_The girls: Baby Come back to me_  
_In my heart I still believe_  
_We were meant to be_  
_Together so whatever it takes _  
_Baby come back to me (Me: Come Back)_  
_I should have never set you free_  
_Me: My baby_  
_Come back_  
_(The girls: Baby Come Back!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sam: Ohhhhhh_

_Let me tell you now_

_Ohhhh_

_(Ohhhh)_

_When I had you to myself I didn't want you around_  
_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_  
_But someone picked you from the bunch_  
_One glance was all it took_  
_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_  
_Oh baby give me one more chance_  
_(show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me_  
_(back to your heart)_  
_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_  
_(let you go baby)_  
_But now since I see you in his_  
_arms_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Yes I do now_  
_Victorious Cast- I Want You Back (Jackson 5 Cover) - in LIVE Concert_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Ooh ooh baby_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Ya ya ya ya_  
_(I want you back)_  
_Na na na na_

_Tryin' to live without your love_  
_Is one long sleepless night_  
_Let me show you girl_  
_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_  
_I leave tearstains on the ground_  
_Following the girl_  
_I didn't even want around_  
_Let me tell you now_  
_Oh baby all I need is one more chance_  
_(show you that I love you)_  
_Won't you please let me_  
_(back to your heart)_  
_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_  
_(let you go baby)_  
_But now since I see you in his arms_  
_Uh-huh_  
_A buh buh buh buh _  
_All I want_  
_A buh buh buh buh_  
_All I need_  
_A buh buh buh buh_  
_All I want_  
_A buh buh buh buh_  
_All I need_  
_Baby, Baby _  
_Forget what happened then_  
_I want you back_  
_Oh baby I was blind to let you go_  
_But now since I see you in his arms_  
_Oh baby I need one more chance ha_  
_I tell ya that I love you_  
_I want you back_

"Kitty, don't think I won't fight for us..." Sam said following me.

"Just for you to know Ryder and I are truly in love and there is nothing you can do about it..."

"I know you feel awkard when I come close to you, I also know you like my hair, and you love my voice." he said as he came closer and my heart started to beat faster.

"Leave me alone Trothy Mounth!" I said pushing him away.

_Sam: Don't walk away like you always do, this time_  
_Baby you're the only thing that's been, on my mind_  
_Ever since you've left I've been a mess_  
_You won't answer your phone_  
_I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone_  
_But I gotta let you know_  
_I wanna get back to the old days_  
_When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you_  
_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing, like we used to_  
_Oh hold me, like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_  
_I wanna get back, get back_  
_With you_  
_Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes_  
_Don't worry about me I've been fine_  
_I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess_  
_Since you've left_  
_And every time I see you it gets more and more intense_

_I wanna get back to the old days_  
_When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you_  
_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing, like we used to_  
_Oh hold me, like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_  
_I wanna get back, get back_  
_With you_

_You were the only one I wanted_  
_And you were the first one I fell for_  
_You're the only one that I'm in need of_  
_And I don't wanna be lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back to the old days_  
_When the phone would ring, and I knew it was you_  
_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_  
_Fight for nothing, like we used to_  
_Oh hold me, like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_  
_I wanna get back, get back_  
_With you_

_Get back (Get back)_  
_Get back (Get back)_  
_Get back (Get back)_  
_Get back (Get back)_

_Oh hold me, like you mean it_  
_Like you miss me, 'cause I know that you do_  
_I wanna get back, get back_  
_I wanna get back, get back_  
_I wanna get back, get back_  
_With you _

_Get Back!_

"Kitty, can we talk?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, sure..."

"Why is Sam dedicating to you every song he sings?"

"He doesn't, he knows we are dating..."

"I may be dyslexic but not stupid, I've noticed how he looks at you, and how you look at him, I noticed that I'm the second man now."

"Ryder... I..."

"Have you kissed?" I didn't answer. "I thought so, he isn't a good liar either."

"Let me explain..."

"I get it, you want to be with Sam, but you don't want to hurt me." How did he find out? He is a genius.

"I..."

"It's okay Kitty, you don't need to explain, I love you, but I guess you just see me as a friend and I want you to be happy, I've already been through that with Marley and Jake."

"But Ryder, I'm not Marley..."

"But the story is similar and this time I won't repeat my mistakes."

"So you are breaking up with me?"

"I think you broke up with me when you kissed Sam, but we always can be friends, right?"

"Friends sounds perfect." I said hugging him.

Ryder: Twenty-four oceans, twenty-four skies  
Twenty-four failures in twenty-four tries  
Twenty-four finds me in twenty-fourth place  
With twenty-four dropouts at the end of the day  
Life is not what I thought it was  
Twenty-four hours ago  
Still I'm singing, Spirit, take me up in arms with you  
And I'm not who I thought I was  
Twenty-four hours ago  
Still I'm singing, Spirit, take me up in arms with you  
It's twenty-four reasons to admit that I'm wrong  
With all my excuses still twenty-four strong  
But see I'm not copping out  
Not copping out  
Not copping out  
When you're raising the dead in me  
Oh, oh, I am the second man  
Oh, oh, I am the second man now  
Oh, I am the second man now  
And you're raising these twenty-four voices  
With twenty-four hearts  
And all of my symphonies in twenty-four parts  
But I want to be one today  
Centered and true  
I'm singing, Spirit, take me up in arms with you  
You're raising the dead in me  
Oh, oh, I am the second man  
Oh, oh, I am the second man now  
Oh, I am the second man now  
And you're raising the dead in me, yeah, yeah  
I want to see miracles  
To see the world change  
I wrestled the angel  
For more than a name  
For more than a feeling  
For more than a cause  
I'm singing, Spirit, take me up in arms with you  
And you're raising the dead in me  
Twenty-four oceans with twenty-four hearts  
And all of my symphonies with twenty-four parts  
Life is not what I thought it was  
Twenty-four hours ago  
Still I'm singing, Spirit, take me up in arms  
Yeah, I'm not copping out  
Not copping out  
Not, I'm not copping out  
And you're raising the dead in me

* * *

"Kitty, are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"She is all yours Sam, take care of her..." I said leaving them behind.

"Ryder, can we just..."

"It's okay Kitty, I believe you'll be fine."

I sang when I was your man at the auditorium.

Me: Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh  
Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.  
My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh  
Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.  
Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

Someone of clapping behind me...

"You did an amazing performance..." she said.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh no, I've transfered from Dalton..."

"Isn't that a school for boys?"

"Yeah, but after being home school, I study for a week there, were my uncle is the principal." the brunnete explained.

"Oh, I'm Ryder Lynn, captian of the football team, glee club member and Welcome to Mckeingley!"

"Thank you, I'm Katherine Pierce..." she said. "You can call me Katie."

"I will." I smiled.

* * *

"Do you think he will be okay?" Sam asked me.

"With what?"

"Me and you getting back together..."

"Are you kidding me? I never said I wanted YOU back..."

"Then, why did you kiss me last week?"

"Cause I'm still into you..." I murmurred.

"What?"

Me: Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel,  
Make you feel,  
Better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock  
Can't deny,  
Can't deny,  
You're worth it  
Cause after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
Recount the night that I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya  
You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song we sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I  
Some things just,  
Some things just make sense  
And even after all this time  
I'm into you  
Baby not a day goes by that  
I'm not into you  
I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you


	4. Way Back Into Love

The week ended, the last period too. Sam waited for me after my cherrios practice. I saw Ryder walking that new cherrio, Katie, she seems to be a nice girl. She is really energetic, and did give a good impression for her first time as a cherrio.

Now that I know what love is, I think everyone deserves a way back to it. I didn't find my way by myself, I gotta admit, I've got a lot of help. Katie also join the Glee club, though Unique does not trust her, everyone seems to like her.

And Sam, what else can I say? Sam, Ryder, Katie and me sang a song together.

Me: I've been living with a shadow over head  
Ive been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
Ive been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past I just cant seem to move on  
Sam: Ive been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again some day  
Ive been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind  
Sam and me: All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it true without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh ohhh  
Katie: Ive been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
Ive been searching but I just dont see the signs  
I know that its out there  
There got to be something from my soul somewhere  
Ryder: Ive been looking for someone to share some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And Im open to your suggestions  
Ryder and Katie: All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I cant make it through without a way back into love  
The four: And if I open my heart again  
I´ll guess Im hoping youll be there for me in the end  
Me: There are moments when I dont know if its real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
Katie: I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation  
Sam and Me: All I want to do is find a way back into love  
Katie and Ryder: I cant make it through without a way back into love  
Me: And if I open my heart to you  
Sam: Im hoping youll show me what to do  
Ryder: And if you help me to start again  
Katie: You´ll know that I´ll be there for you in the end

THE END


End file.
